There is a known scanning cytometer in which an image acquired by capturing an image of a cell group is divided into a plurality of blocks, and each block where a cell of interest is present is illuminated with a laser beam (for example, see PTL 1).
PTL 1
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-292422